Ocean of love
by Snowstar
Summary: Erik is leaving the opera to go to England, and on the ship he meets an old acquaintence...please review...@-->---
1. On my way

It was a week since Christine had left him. God only knew how much Erik missed her, she whom he had loved from the depths of his soul, she to whom he had given the worlds most beautiful gift: his music.  
  
More miserable than ever he went to sleep...  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Nadir was heading his way down to Eriks lair.  
  
He knocked on the door, but no answer came. But he could see that the light was burning, so he turned the knob and went in. To his surprise he saw Erik, and he was....  
  
- What in the name of everything that is holy are you doing, Erik?  
  
Erik looked up at him.  
  
- Packing, he said then turned to his bag again.  
  
- Why? Nadir asked.  
  
- Why, Erik said. - I'm tired of living in this solitary hell, I want to see the world again as I did in my young years.  
  
- But where are you going? Nadir asked a bit worried.  
  
- Are you worried about me? Erik asked, lifting an eyebrow, Nadir didn't answer. - Anyway, I'm going to England and I'm travelling in first class at a ship called "SS Neptune II" tomorrow.  
  
- But isn't that expensive?  
  
- Not when the managers have been giving you 20.000 francs a month the past twenty years, Erik said and held a very thick envelop before Nadirs eyes.  
  
- I see, he said, - How long will you be gone?  
  
- I don't know, maybe a month or something, he said, - There, that's the last of it, he said and closed the bag.  
  
- But what about Christine? Nadir only had to take a look at Erik to understand, - So you are just going to give up on her, he said.  
  
- Well, I never really had her, she's probably happy with her vicomte, Erik said and he felt the tears burn behind his eyelids. He turned his back to Nadir so he could not see.  
  
- Well, if you don't mind, I'll come back here tomorrow to say good bye to you?  
  
- No, of course not, Erik answered.  
  
- Well then, I'll see you tomorrow?  
  
- Yes, Erik said and heard the door behind him close.  
  
Erik felt the sobs stir in him, Christine was gone, she had never loved him, and after their first kiss she had left him. He felt the tears role down on his cheeks. There was nothing more to do.  
  
Erik went to sleep. After all, he was supposed to leave this place which had been his home for such a long time, tomorrow. 


	2. Leaving

Morning bright and early, Erik had his hat on and was ready to leave.  
  
A knock on the door, could only bee one.  
  
As Nadir entered the room, he looked at Erik and smiled a little.  
  
- Believe it or not, but I'm gonna miss you, he said and one of the corners on Eriks mouth lifted a little, but sank very fast again. It could have been a smile.  
  
- I'm gonna miss you too.  
  
- Now that you're leaving, is there anything I can take care of for you?  
  
Erik couldn't think of anything, but he heard a small "purr" by his feet. He looked down and saw Ayesha. Something stirred in the animals face, as if she knew that he was going too leave. Erik took up her little body in his hands and handed her to the Daroga.  
  
- Take care of her for me Nadir, and my house too, so nobody is ruining it while I'm gone.  
  
- I will, Nadir said, Erik hugged his friend, a "meaw" escaped from Ayeshas mouth. Erik looked down at her and caressed her soft furry head.  
  
- I'm going too miss you more than anything, ma petite, but I will come back, he said and kissed her little head, she licked his hand as a response.  
  
- Well, good bye, he said, lift his bag and went out.  
  
He looked one last time at his home, then went out in the sunshine for the first time in many years.  
  
He took a carriage to the harbour. The mask was hidden beneath his wide- brimmed hat, his left side was visible and was very handsome. Once, when he looked at a bunch of girls with a normal look, they all started to wave hysterically with their fans. He shrugged on his shoulders a little and started too walk up the stairs to the ship.  
  
* * *  
  
- Is everything in order, monsieur Dequense? the purser asked him when his luggage was in it's right place.  
  
- Yes, thank you, Erik said and pressed a gold coin in the pursers hand.  
  
He looked around at his suite, it was very beautifully decorated in white and gold. This would be his home for the coming four days.  
  
He took up his music-papers, that the purser had laid down on a table, and studied them, he had no piano to play on so he decided to write down everything that came to his mind, and the inspiration would flow now that he was travelling on the deep blue sea. He took up a photograph of his mother. She was so beautiful, she looked like Christine very much. Only a little older.  
  
Someone was knocking on the door.  
  
- Enter, he said and to his surprise the Captain of the ship stood in the door way.  
  
- Monsieur Dequense? he asked.  
  
- Yes, Erik replied and shook the Captains hand.  
  
- I'm monsieur Lambert, the Captain.  
  
-Yes, I know, Erik replied.  
  
- Well, one of my pursers said that a musician, with a very beautiful voice, would travel on this ship, and I wondered if you would like to have a seat at my table for dinner? I myself love music.  
  
Erik looked a little surprised at the Captain.  
  
- Yes, of course, it would be an honour, he said. He noticed how the Captain looked at him from head to tow.  
  
- Good, he said and gave Erik a little smile, they also say that you are a man of good taste. The Captain looked at the photograph of Eriks mother.  
  
- May I ask who the woman is?  
  
- She was my mother, Erik answered, - She died a long time ago.  
  
- I'm so sorry, may I also ask why you wear a mask?  
  
- Well, if I'm going to be frank, I'm deformed.  
  
The Captain merely nodded.  
  
- Isn't it amazing how cruel God can bee sometimes? he asked, Erik only nodded as a reply.  
  
-Well I see you at dinner, eight o'clock, the Captain shook Eriks hand once more.  
  
- Nice to meet you, monsieur Lambert, Erik said.  
  
- You too, indeed, the Captain replied then left.  
  
Erik closed the door behind him and was a bit happy that someone liked him. Not only anyone but the Captain of the ship, and the ladies had been flirting with him too. 


	3. SS Neptune II

Christine sighed for the tenth time and looked at her hands in her lap. She saw the ring on her finger and understood that she would be bounded to Raoul for as long as she lived. God, if she only had realised her feelings for Erik earlier, she didn't had to go on this sort of parties and absolutely boring dinners with Raoul. But now they would travel to England to stay in Raouls apartment for some time. It had been more than a week now since she'd left Erik. By God, she missed him. Raoul said that she would feel better in England so she could come away from all the gossip in Paris.  
  
Christine didn't want to go to England, there was only one thing that she wanted, and that was to return to Erik. After she had left him, Raoul had almost forced her into a carriage, and she had been thinking about a hundred times that she would jump out and run back to the opera-house. She remembered everything from that night, how they had been locking at each other, how he had said that he loved her and the kiss.  
  
She had repeated almost all the time how his mouth had felt upon hers in her mind, it was weird that his deformed lips could feel so lovely against hers. By then she knew that she loved him, she had always loved him and now she would leave Paris for about a month.  
  
Raoul insisted that they would be married as soon as they came back to Paris, and Christine couldn't do more than nod like a obedient dog.  
  
The carriage stopped by the harbour, Christine looked out. "SS Neptune II" was the name of the ship.  
  
- Take these bags to first class, Raoul ordered the purser.  
  
Christine took Raouls arm and they both walked up on one stair to the ship.  
  
- You'll see, darling, that now everything is going to be much better, Raoul said and Christine only gave him a little smile. 'I doubt that' she thought.  
  
Someone knocked on her door to her suite, she opened.  
  
- Dinner is served at eight o'clock, Raoul said and left.  
  
She was pleased that she had got a suite for herself. Because Raoul wouldn't sleep in the same room as she before their wedding. It would kill his reputation. Her luggage had been packed up and she went to her closet to find a dress for dinner. One thing that she had packed amongst all her dresses was the wedding gown that Erik had bought for her, she could look at the beautiful creation in hours and never get tired or even notice the time ticking by. She stroke it with one hand, then picked out a red velvet gown and started to change when her maidservant entered her suite.  
  
Here, in her suite, was the only place where she could let her thoughts and dreams go to the man that she loved more than anything: Erik. 


	4. The angel of music sings again

It was eight o'clock and Erik was heading his way down to the Captains table in the dining-room. He went down the Y-shaped stair, the decorations reminded him a little bit about the opera. There was a orchestra playing Mozart, very beautifully. He noticed that people were reacting at his mask and women that couldn't see it became most fascinated because of his strong manly face and his shape, that became very visible in his dress suit, like a Grecian God. Once, when he threw a look at a young woman, she blushed and became more red than a cherry.  
  
- Oh, monsieur Dequense, how kind of you to join us, the Captain said. The light from the candles made his white hair a little yellow. - Let me introduce everyone here, ladies and gentlemen this is Erik Dequense. He's a musician, he said later and Erik shook hand with everybody around the table. Some where married couples, some where only men sitting by themselves and some where women sitting by themselves.  
  
Erik sat next to the Captain and enjoyed their conversation. Everybody where very nice and they thought the same thing about Erik.  
  
- Tell us how the world of music is, monsieur Dequense, I've heard that it is very fascinating, the Captain said.  
  
- It is, especially when you put your entire heart and mind in it, I can never get enough of it, Erik said with a little smile.  
  
- What sort of music is it that you are composing? a woman asked.  
  
- Opera and psalms mostly, those are the most beautiful in the world of music.  
  
- You must really love those, she said.  
  
- Yes I do, I've spend so much time at the Opera Populaire you'd almost think I lived there.  
  
The men started to chuckle and the women giggled.  
  
- Have you ever got anything completed? the Captain asked.  
  
- Well, one opera that I wrote was completed, but when it had its premier, some trouble came in the way, he said and thought of the night when Christine had revealed his face for the entire audience. And her voice, that beautiful voice, how he would weep of joy if he could heard it again.  
  
- What was the name of the opera? one of the men asked.  
  
- "Don Juan triumphant", not a very famous one.  
  
- Oh, I heard about that once, it was in the paper. If I can remember it right they said that it was a masterpiece, the same man said again.  
  
- Really? I must have missed that one, Erik said.  
  
- Would you mind playing one of your works for us? the Captain asked.  
  
- I would love to, Erik said.  
  
The Captain went over to the orchestra, returned later and told Erik to take his place by the piano.  
  
* * *  
  
Christine entered the dinning-room with Raoul. She had a feeling that this would be very boring. She looked at the Captains table where people were laughing. First she looked at the Captain, an old man with white hair and beard, but then her eyes moved towards the man who sat next to him. She could only see the left side of his face, he was breathtakingly beautiful, and there was something familiar about him. His grace and his left eye, she had seen it before, Christ, he almost looked like...no, it's impossible, she thought. She could sense all the other mens eyes on her, but she didn't face them. She hoped that the mysterious man at the Captains table would look at her. But no, he was in a deep discussion with all the other at the table.  
  
She sat down at a table where only people like counts, countesses, barons, baronesses, dukes and duchesses where eating. Of course this was Raouls choice, he himself was a vicomte...  
  
This was so boring she could fall asleep right where she sat. But she had to stay awake, she bit back a yawn for the tenth time.  
  
But suddenly the orchestra stopped playing and she could only hear the tunes from the piano. She immediately recognised the song, it was Don Juans solo-piece from Erik's "Don Juan triumphant". When she turned around she saw the handsome man who had been sitting at the Captains table play the piano. And then he started to sing. Everybody in the dining-room became silent, it was the voice of an angel. Even the waiters stopped serving, and looked at him with their mouths wide opened. The men had impression and a little bit jealousy in their faces. And the women where waving hysterically with their fans, some of them even had to sniff some smelling salt.  
  
This man could only be one, thought Christine when she heard him sing. No one in the entire world stroked the piano-keys so softly and easily as him. Like angels wings. The way his voice was playing with the song made it more beautiful. She loved him, by God she loved him, she wanted to go to him and throw herself in his arms. She knew that she would love him till her heart had taken it's last breath.  
  
When he closed his mouth and took his fingers from the piano a storm of applause brake through the dining-room. This was new for Erik, he had never got any applause when he had played piano before, but now they were raining down on him.  
  
The Captain seemed to be happier than ever, he even went up to Erik and hugged him, even gave him a kiss on his left cheek.  
  
Now that his face was turned totally to the audience Christine saw the mask. A wave of love and happiness ran through her body and filled her heart. She almost started to cry when she saw that it was him.  
  
Raoul didn't noticed her behaviour or that the man by the piano was wearing a mask, since the night when they had left the opera-house he had put everything from his mind. He hadn't even recognised the music.  
  
Erik bowed with the Captain, and then went to the table again.  
  
- Oh, what a voice, said the Captain.  
  
- Absolutely wonderful, one of the women said.  
  
- Thank you, Erik said, will you excuse me a minute, he said later. Erik went to his suite for a moment just to calm himself down, he was very happy. Never had he been accepted like this, everybody in the dining- room now loved him. But something was missing. He wished that Christine had sat in the audience, and heard him play. 


	5. Meet me

Christine looked after him when he left the dining-room, he didn't notice her. But she would meet him and talk to him, and even confess her love for him  
  
- Where are you going, darling? Raoul asked when she rose from her chair.  
  
- To the ladies-room, she lied, Raoul only nodded.  
  
When she got up she went to the Captains table.  
  
- That was the most beautiful piece of music that has ever been played in this dining-room, the Captain laughed.  
  
- Excuse me, monsieur le Captain, Christine said and laid her hand on his shoulder.  
  
- Mademoiselle Daae, the Captain said and kissed her hand. Then got up from his chair and followed Christine to a little more silent spot in the dining-room.  
  
- I wondered who that man was that played the piano, it certainly was exquisite, Christine asked.  
  
- It was a musician from Paris, very talented, and very nice I have to say.  
  
- What is his name?  
  
- Erik Dequense, he's travelling first class. You know what, mademoiselle, you look like his mother, only younger.  
  
Christine gasped. She remembered the photograph of Madeline, his mother, they almost looked the same.  
  
- Mademoiselle Daae? the Captain asked, - Would you like to meet him?  
  
- No, that was all I needed to know. Thank you, monsieur le Captain, you certainly were a big help.  
  
Christine ran to the lobby of the ship. Thank God, they were not closed.  
  
- Excuse me, may I just write a message before you close? she asked.  
  
- Of course, the man answered and gave her a pen and a paper.  
  
When she was finished, she handed the paper to the man.  
  
- Give this to Erik Dequense, she said later.  
  
- Oh, the man that was playing the piano? he lifted his eyebrows in interest, - A remarkable man, isn't he?  
  
- He certainly is, she smiled, then returned to her table.  
  
* * *  
  
- One more time? Erik asked the Captain.  
  
- Sure, if you beat me one more time in poker, I will go under with my ship.  
  
Erik laughed and drank some more of his brandy.  
  
- A cigar, monsieur Dequense? the Captain asked.  
  
- No, thank you, I don't smoke.  
  
- Why not, the Captain said while he lit his own.  
  
- It's not good for the voice.  
  
- Ah, I see. This time, monsieur Dequense, you lose, the Captain said with a smile. - Straight in diamonds.  
  
- I'm sorry, monsieur le Captain, Erik said. - Royal flush in spades.  
  
- Oh, damn! - Well I owe you 2 500 francs, the Captain said and counted his money, then handed them to Erik.  
  
- By the way, who was that lady you talked with when I was gone? I saw you two, Erik said.  
  
- Oh, she wondered who you was, actually. A charming woman, mademoiselle Daae.  
  
Erik froze, his eyes shot wide opened.  
  
- Mademoiselle Daae?  
  
- Yes, she's engaged to Raoul, vicomte de Chagny. She looks like your mother, on the photograph, in young years.  
  
Erik almost became mute, could it be...?  
  
- What was her first-name?  
  
- Christine, the Captain said and puffed on his cigar. - Well, thank you for a nice evening, will you be at my table tomorrow again?  
  
- I'd be delighted, he said and drank the last of his brandy.  
  
- Good night, the Captain said, shook Erik's hand and left.  
  
Erik was confused, the love of his life was on the same ship as he. He had to do something.  
  
- Monsieur Dequense?  
  
Interrupted in his thoughts, he turned around and looked at a man behind him.  
  
- This is for you, he said and gave Erik a little note, and Erik gave him a gold coin.  
  
When the man disappeared, he opened the note.  
  
"Meet me in the fore at midnight" it said with a very familiar handwriting. Erik looked at the clock, it was 23.30. Half an hour until he would meet her again. 


	6. Silvery moon

23.55, only five minutes to midnight, only five minutes till he would meet her again.  
  
There was no breeze, the sea was black and except the lights that was shining inside the ship, there was only the moon and the stars that gave the ocean a glittering shade. There he was in the fore of the ship, he was almost invisible, because the hat and the cloak almost hid him. A little breeze came and he could feel how it played with his cloak.  
  
- Hello, Erik, she said.  
  
That voice, that beautiful voice, he turned around, slowly facing her. She was so beautiful in the moonlight. She wore a white cloak and a white dress with little glittering pink roses on the chest. And her hair, her glorious dark hair hang loosely over her shoulders and the wind played with it. He remembered how soft it had felt when he had drove his fingers trough it during their first kiss.  
  
- Hello, Christine, he replied. She moved closer to him, not touching him, but so close he could feel the warmth of her body.  
  
- I saw you when you played in the dining-room, you are wonderful.  
  
- Thank you, he replied, - You must go and be happy with Raoul, he said after a moment of silence.  
  
- Actually, I'm happier here, and I've missed you, she said. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
  
- Really? he asked, his eyes filled with curiosity.  
  
- Yes, I've missed you and...and..., she stuttered.  
  
- And what, Christine, he asked.  
  
His voice caressed her name so beautifully. She had to confess now, it might be her last chance.  
  
- And I...I...I love you, she said it finally.  
  
A wave of anger ran through his body, he didn't believed her, it was simply too much.  
  
- Oh, you do? - So that's why you ran away from me in fear with your little vicomte?  
  
- I didn't want to leave you, you told me to, and Raoul dragged me away. Oh Erik, I wanted nothing more than to stay with you.  
  
- You don't mean that, he said and he felt his eyes fill with tears.  
  
- Yes, I do, after our kiss I discovered something that I had never known before.  
  
- And that was? he knew that he was mean to her, but now he couldn't be more confused.  
  
- That I love you, she said.  
  
- Oh please, Christine! - Go back to Raoul, leave me, the only one that you are fooling is yourself. He turned away from her.  
  
Christine felt her eyes starting to fill with tears.  
  
- What do I have to do to convince you? she asked, but he didn't answered. Without any second thoughts, Christine grabbed him by his shoulder and turned him towards her. Without thinking, she did what she had longed for so much, she pressed her lips to his. Erik tried to pull away, but she held him with a strength she did not even knew she had.  
  
Then Erik felt her passion, her eyes were close, but he couldn't pull away now. He had lost her once, could he do it again? Without answering his silent question, he drove his hands through her hair. It was so soft.  
  
Did she love him? Yes, she did, or else she wouldn't be standing here and kissing him. But he had to know. He pulled away gently from her, and she opened her eyes, and all he could see in them was love. Pure love, he smiled, for the first time he really smiled. He lowered his mouth down on hers again and his arms came around her waist, pressing her hard against him. He could feel her hands move from his shoulders to slip around his neck.  
  
Her lips parted under his, and his velvet tongue went in to her glorious mouth. They danced in the rhythm of night and love. They stood alone in the fore and the only ones that could see them were the moon and the stars.  
  
They pulled apart.  
  
- Oh Christine, he whispered. - You are so beautiful, so lovely. I don't deserve you.  
  
- Of course you do, my love, she said and gave him a little smile.  
  
'My love' Erik repeated the words in his head over and over. The moon hang over them like a big, shiny silver coin. 


	7. When the ladies sings

Christine returned to her suite just to have a sleepless night. As much sleepless as Eriks.  
  
Erik stared up at the ceiling. She had come back, and she was his. This time he wouldn't loose her. But Raoul was still between them. He was the stone that was being thrown in the glass-house. Well, it was Christines problem, he prayed to God that it would end up all right.  
  
* * *  
  
The clock stroke eight and Erik was going down to the dining-room. He could see that the Captain was waving eagerly to him.  
  
- Oh, monsieur Dequense, at last. Erik shook the Captains hand and sat down.  
  
Christine and Raoul entered the dining-room, and this time when Raoul glanced at the Captains table, he saw something familiar, wearing a white mask.  
  
- Oh, my God, he said quite loud.  
  
- What is it, Raoul? Christine asked concerned.  
  
- It is him. Look, he's sitting at the Captains table. Christine looked at the table and saw Erik. She smiled to herself.  
  
- What are you smiling about? Raoul asked.  
  
- Oh Raoul, Erik has been here since yesterday, he was the one that was playing the piano, don't you remember?  
  
Raoul remembered all right, he could feel the heat of anger rise in him. He had hoped that the mob had killed that monster when they reached his lair. But obviously they hadn't. His throat tightened with emotions of hate. Would he take Christine from him? No. In that case he would have already been doing it.  
  
The Captain came towards them.  
  
- Vicomte de Chagny and mademoiselle Daae, would you please join us this evening?  
  
Raoul looked up.  
  
- Of course, he said.  
  
- Wonderful, there's someone that I'm dying for you to meet, mademoiselle, the Captain said and lowered his eyes to Christine.  
  
They went over to the table and Christine could feel the heat rising in her cheeks when she was coming closer and closer to Erik.  
  
- Monsieur Dequense, meet mademoiselle Daae and her fiancé Raoul de Chagny, the Captain said with a smile.  
  
- Charming, Erik said and kissed Christines hand, he could even feel the warmth from it through her glove.  
  
- Likewise, she replied and met his eyes. Then Erik turned to Raoul and only shook his hand.  
  
* * *  
  
The dinner succeeded to all odds.  
  
- You must really love music, monsieur Dequense, Christine said, her voice very intense.  
  
- Only when the ladies sing, he replied and gave her a warm look. Raoul sat in his chair more furious than ever.  
  
The women around the table took up their fans and started waving with them, the captain smiled and started to realise what was going to happen.  
  
- Well, are the gentlemen joining me for a brandy? he said.  
  
- Yes, Raoul answered right away.  
  
- Monsieur Dequense? the Captain asked.  
  
- No, I have to work, but I'll see you down here tomorrow, he replied and took a pen and started to write on his napkin.  
  
- Christine, shall I walk you to your suite, Raoul asked.  
  
- No, I'm staying here, she replied.  
  
When Raoul and the Captain and the other men had disappeared, Erik rose from his chair.  
  
- Erik, do you really have to leave? Christine asked.  
  
- Time to go and write something for the ladies to sing, he said to her with a smile and Christine smiled back.  
  
- Good night, Christine, he said, then took her hand and kissed it. As he let go of her hand she could feel some paper-material in her palm. A note. She opened it when she couldn't see him anymore.  
  
"The ladies have to sing, meet me by the stairs."  
  
Christine started to walk out from the dining-room after about a minute. She saw Erik with his back turned against her.  
  
As he heard her steps he turned around.  
  
- Say, do you wanna go to a real party? 


	8. You're beautiful

Christine followed Erik down to third class steerage.  
  
Everybody was dancing a wild, funny dance that probably was Irish.  
  
Erik took of his jacket, tied up his tie and unbuttoned his shirt in the throat, and started to dance with a girl, about ten years old.  
  
Christine laughed and watched at Erik, it looked like he had been doing this dance his entire life.  
  
When the dance was over he sat down at the table where Christine was.  
  
- Are you having fun? he asked.  
  
- I have never been having this fun, she laughed, have you been down here before?  
  
- Yes, yesterday me and the Captain went down here, the people are very kind, he said, then he heard the music started to play again. He rose and reached for Christine.  
  
- Come, he said and took her hand. She turned nervous.  
  
- Wait, I don't know the steps, she said.  
  
- We're have to hold ourselves a little bit more close, he said and pressed her against him. She didn't mind being close to him.  
  
- I don't know the steps either, just go and don't think, he said and the both of them ended up in a wild carrousel where everything was moving and the only things that existed were he and she. He moved himself like a feather, she couldn't feel that their feet were touching the floor. And she was laughing, she had never been laughing this much. Her hair came out of all the needles that was holding it in it's place.  
  
As the music stopped, they stood still in each others arms, looking at each other. They heard how the other people were cheering and laughing. Erik and Christine was leaning against each other. Their lips touched and they kissed each other briefly. He looked at her and smiled, then hugged her to him.  
  
* * *  
  
They left third class after a minute. They avoided the first class area as much as they could.  
  
Then they came down to the luggage-room, it was a bit chilly.  
  
- Look what we have here, Erik said and moved towards a very beautiful carriage with gold patterns.  
  
- Hrmm, Christine murmured behind him, he opened the door to her.  
  
- Thank you, she said as he offered his hand to help her in. When he himself jumped in to the carriage, he embraced her and took her hand in his own.  
  
- Erik, this evening has been the happiest of my life, she said and he only smiled in response. - And I want to make it happier, she said. She then moved his hand to her breast and kissed him fully on his lips.  
  
- I love you, Christine, he murmured passionately.  
  
- I love you too, she said, that's why I want to make love to you. He froze and looked at her.  
  
- Are you sure? he asked.  
  
- Yes, so sure, she said and kissed him again. They kissed for a very long time, then she felt his hands on her back as he started to unbutton her dress. When she felt his hands on her skin, she got goose-bumps all over. Those beautiful hands burned with their love and life. She knocked his mask to one side and caressed his face. She leaned down onto the seat in the carriage, just to feel his body on top of her, it was the most beautiful burden she had ever been carried. Then she started to undress him...  
  
The carriage became warm, and both of them were damp with sweat. Christine loved him, this was the most erotic moment of her life. The windows of the carriage where damp to, and the lovers inside it couldn't get enough of each other.  
  
Erik drew in breath very shakily, his biggest wish had come true. The woman he loved, loved him in return. He looked at her, her hair was all wet and it was all damp with ringlets.  
  
- You're so beautiful, he whispered.  
  
- I must look awful now, she said and laid a hand on his wet forehead, brushing away the moist hair.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
- No, you are more beautiful now than ever, he said and kissed her. Then he rested his head on her chest, hearing her heartbeat against his ear. She was so lovely, so living. Christine kissed the top of his head and he closed his eyes. 


	9. A walk on deck

Raoul was in the smoking-room and shared a brandy with the Captain. Then a hand landed on his shoulder.  
  
- Monsieur le vicomte. It was Christines maidservant.  
  
- Mademoiselle Daae has not returned to her suite, I've been waiting for her for more than three hours.  
  
- Odd, Raoul said more to himself than to the maidservant. - Don't worry, I know what to do, he said later.  
  
Raouls servant came to the smoking-room.  
  
- Find her, Raoul said to the servant. - And if she is with that masked bastard, shoot him, he said later and pressed a pistol in the servants hand.  
  
The servant only nodded.  
  
- Joining me for a walk on deck, monsieur le vicomte? the Captain asked. Raoul merely nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
Christine and Erik couldn't stop laughing, it seemed as if they both were caught up in a beautiful dream and never wanted to wake up.  
  
They were on their way to Eriks suite...but then...  
  
Raouls servant where at the end of the suite-corridor, and Erik and Christine in the beginning of it.  
  
Christines eyes widened at the sight of him.  
  
- Oh no, she gasped.  
  
- What is it? Erik asked concerned.  
  
- Raouls servant, she whispered. - Go back.  
  
They turned, but unfortunately he saw them and was now following them.  
  
Both Erik and Christine looked back and started to walk faster and faster, until they ended up running with the servant behind them, running like a lion.  
  
- Run! Christine screamed.  
  
Erik and Christine ran through almost the entire ship with the servant behind them. Both were laughing like children.  
  
Finally they got rid of him.  
  
Both of them ran out on B-deck, and laughed like crazy.  
  
- Did you see him? Erik said laughing. - He's probably still scratching his head...  
  
Christine silenced him by putting her finger over his lips.  
  
- When the ship has stopped in England, I'm getting of with you, she said.  
  
- Madness, Erik said with a smile.  
  
- I know, Raoul is going to have a stroke, that's why I want to do it, she said and smiled up at him.  
  
He returned the smile and they kissed each other.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Raoul and the Captain was walking on A-deck. Then after a while they stopped at a balcony where they could see the entire B-deck.  
  
- Ah, love is in the air, the Captain smiled and looked at the couple that was kissing each other on B-deck.  
  
Raoul smiled too, but he got a little more closer look at the couple.  
  
The woman had brown, long, curly hair. And the man was wearing a white mask.  
  
Raoul gasped and felt the rage boil up inside him. He took a gun from the closest sailor, and shot at Erik and Christine. 


	10. Happily ever after

"BANG!!!!!"  
  
The shot made both Erik and Christine break up their kiss. They both of them looked up to A-deck just to see a furious Raoul.  
  
- Are you mad, monsieur? the Captain asked and tried to calm down Raoul a bit, without any succeeding.  
  
Another shot came from the pistol and it hitted a sailor in the chest. Raoul took the stairs next to the balcony down to B-deck.  
  
Erik and Christine could only run.  
  
- Monsieur le vicomte! the Captain shouted. - Stay were you are!  
  
But Raoul didn't obey, he ran after them, angry like thunder itself.  
  
- Get a doctor and try to get the vicomte too!! the Captain shouted to the other men.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Raoul ran after Erik and Christine into the dining-room.  
  
He shot four more times and broke some furniture, but missed the two of them.  
  
Women were screaming in panic.  
  
Erik and Christine was running with Raoul after them, Raoul was running with the Captain and five other men after him.  
  
At last he was out of bullets, he stopped and the men behind him caught him.  
  
- You little trash! he screamed to Christine. - And you, you freak, if I ever get out from this I will kill you both!  
  
- Monsieur le vicomte, you're going to spend the rest of your in prison for the murder of the sailor Luis de Lancret, a guard behind him said.  
  
Erik hugged Christine to him, she hid her face in his chest and she could feel how her eyes became wet.  
  
- It's over now, dear, Erik said his hand moving up and down her back.  
  
- I was so scared, she said and looked up at him. - You're not shot, are you? she asked later.  
  
- No, God wouldn't be that mean. Christine, I love you, and we have each other. He took her face in his hands and brushed away her tears with his fingers. - And to me, that's all that matters.  
  
- Yes, we have each other, she smiled and kissed him.  
  
- Excuse me, monsieur Dequense, the Captain said to Erik. - I hope you two are not hurt, would you like to explain to me a little bit.  
  
Erik looked at Christine.  
  
- This, monsieur le Captain, is my fiancée, Erik said and Christine looked up at him in wonder.  
  
- I see, the Captain said and smiled. - Take care of you two, you will be in England quite early tomorrow.  
  
Erik and Christine went to Eriks suite.  
  
- Fiancée? Christine asked when Erik closed the door behind them.  
  
- Yes, that is, of course, if you want to, he said.  
  
Christine blushed and lowered her face to the floor.  
  
Erik came toward her and lowered himself on his knees, then took her left hand in his hands.  
  
- Christine, darling, will you marry me? he asked and took out a little gold-ring from his pocket.  
  
Christines eyes filled with tears, once again, as he slipped the ring onto her finger.  
  
She burst out crying.  
  
- Yes! she cried and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
After a month in England, they returned to Paris.  
  
Erik and Christine now lived in a big house in the country, they had became very wealthy since Eriks music had been a huge success in the opera.  
  
They sat together in the garden in a rocker with their arms around each other, watching the sunset.  
  
- Mum, Dad? a little voice asked them.  
  
Erik took up their daughter in his knee, they sat there till the sun came down and the moon rose.  
  
Their daughter had fallen asleep in Eriks knee.  
  
- Oh, Satine, Christine sighed and caressed the childs cheek. - She is so beautiful.  
  
- Just like her mother, Erik said. They gave each other a kiss, then went into the house.  
  
The End  
  
Authors note: I know that I was stealing a little bit from "Titanic", but I have always longed to put Erik and Christine in a famous, romantic story. And now it worked. When I write my fictions, I usually have calm and romantic music in the background, but the music I had in the background to this fic was Michael Jacksons "Smooth criminal" and it turned out that the inspirations really poured out. 


End file.
